


Four Words

by I_am_the_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_the_Queen/pseuds/I_am_the_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't know if I should put the major character death warning, because no one dies, but the story revolves around someone already being dead. So here's my unofficial warning, I guess?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Four Words

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if I should put the major character death warning, because no one dies, but the story revolves around someone already being dead. So here's my unofficial warning, I guess?

I once knew a man who saved the world. He was the best man I’ve ever seen; a righteous man. But he never accepted that he was good. He was laden with guilt. He carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Eventually, the only person he failed to save was himself.

He met me in a barn in Pontiac, Illinois, in a barn whose interior is still covered in sigils. However I had known him for longer. I had raised him from Hell. I had repaired both his body and his soul – his stunningly bright and beautiful soul. And in the process I had fallen in love. He had felt the same, when I was repairing him. My brethren were forced to wipe his memory of me because of that complication. I believe they never wiped it entirely clean, though. I think some part of him remembered. Near the end I could see it in his eyes that he had fallen in love with me again, but he never became comfortable with his feelings. He never had the chance.

I still remember the day that the Mark of Cain engulfed him. The day he was lost to me, and to his brother. And no matter how hard we tried; neither he nor I could bring ourselves to kill him. The little bit of humanity he had left did it for us. He used the First Blade. I remember how his eyes flashed back to green; back to the eyes of the man I had loved for so long. I remember how they pleaded forgiveness as I held him close, begging him not to go. But most of all, I remember how his last words were whispered clear and strong against my ear before the life left his eyes. He had no soul any more. He was doomed to return to Purgatory, were I could not reach him.

All these years later, I still don’t know if those words are what caused me indescribable pain, or if they were my lifeline. Four small, simple words.

“I love you, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it :D Also, I may delve deeper into what happened when Castiel was repairing Dean, because it is a thought that I absolutely love, but it's hard to put it all down, so we'll see.


End file.
